


Charge the Waves (in the Sea of Love)

by escritoireazul



Category: Blue Crush (2002)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Character of Color, Hawaii, Hawaiian Character, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five scenes in an incredible relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge the Waves (in the Sea of Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catalinay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/gifts).



> Written for: catalinay who guessed a number of the fics I wrote for Yuletide 2009. Normally I would write one story for each she guessed correctly, but this went on a lot longer than I planned.  
> Setting: Before, during, and after the movie Blue Crush.  
> Series: Companion piece to [Hold Your Breath (Breathe Out Now)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/36401)

Technically, Anne Marie is the more skilled surfer, but Eden always was better at charging the waves, fierce and strong.

I.

It starts at that stupid party when Anne Marie intends to make out with Drew again and instead finds herself in the kitchen squashed in between Kala and Eden. Really, squashed is the wrong word because there’s no where else in the world she’d rather be, not when they’re kissing over her shoulder and she can feel their bodies, feel their _want_, against her, Kala’s dick hard against her thigh and Eden’s breasts rubbing on her back.

Eden breaks away from Kala and presses her mouth to Anne Marie’s throat, hard kisses with bite at the end. Anne Marie groans and tilts her head hard to the left, giving Eden more room. Eden’s leaving marks, but Anne Marie really couldn’t care less about that.

She’s been marked before, but never where anyone else could see it. Eden bites her lower stomach or the inside of her thigh and the bruises she leaves are just for them.

These marks are for everyone, teeth and suction and rings of purple-black.

Kala kisses Anne Marie and his kisses are so much softer than Eden’s. Anne Marie melts between the onslaught and someone’s hands slide up under her shirt and cup her breasts, someone’s fingers tweak her nipples until she’s choking on her moans and squeezing her thighs together because no one’s touching her cunt but god does she need it.

Her stomach churns and she jerks away from Kala, spins out of Eden’s arms. Her head is whirling, her throat tight, and if it all felt so good, which it did, why the hell does she feel so _bad_?

Oh fuck.

Anne Marie bends over and throws up warm beer and junk food all over her flip flops and the floor and one of Kala’s feet and it even splatters up on Eden’s leg some.

“Sorry,” she’s trying to mumble, but she’s still throwing up and god, she didn’t drink that much, but there was that awful dip and a couple joints and god if she drowns in her own vomit it’s really, really gonna suck.

She expects them to walk away. At least she expects Kala to walk away, kinda it’s Eden’s duty as her best friend and sometimes girlfriend to take care of her when she drinks too much, but Kala’s just a guy. They come and they go and they never stick around when you need someone.

But he stays right there with Eden, bringing Anne Marie water and helping clean up. He drives them home in his truck and when the ride gets too rough ‘cause the shocks are shot, he pulls over so Anne Marie can lean out the door and throw up again while Eden holds her hair and rubs her back.

He even carries Anne Marie inside and puts her to bed. She’s half-passed out by then, but she thinks maybe he brushes a kiss across her forehead before he and Eden leave the room. Eden’s back after a couple minutes to make Anne Marie drink more water and to tuck her in.

Then she puts the trash can near Anne Marie’s head and climbs over her to sleep between her in the wall, even though Eden really fucking hates to be trapped like that, because it’s better for Anne Marie if she can just roll over a little and throw up into the trash can, which she does twice.

Each time, Eden wakes up -- or maybe she’s already awake, it’s hard to tell in this blur of a night -- and holds her hair, then wipes her mouth after and makes her drink some more water.

Anne Marie doesn’t wake up until almost noon the next day and Eden’s not in bed anymore, but there’s a new glass of ice water sweating on the nightstand and the trash can has been emptied and cleaned and is sitting there with a fresh plastic bag in it.

Her pulse pounds in her temples and her mouth tastes like shit -- well, not actually like shit, but definitely gross -- and when she tries to get up, she ends up flopping over onto her back and staring at the ceiling for awhile.

_I’m never going to drink again_, she swears and then, because Anne Marie isn’t always an idiot, changes it to, _I’m never going to chug cheap beer and smoke more than one joint_. Even then, it’s probably more of a lie than not.

When she finally drags herself out of bed, her mom’s not home -- of course she’s not, there’s a boyfriend in her life, why would she care about her kids -- but Eden and Lena are sprawled on the couch playing video games.

“Where’s Penny?” she mumbles, but even as she asks, she can hear Penny’s laughter coming in shrieks and she follows the sound around to the front of the house. Kala’s out there with his dog and Penny and they’re playing fetch with the dog or maybe keep away from Penny, she can’t tell, but the dog keeps jumping up to lick Penny’s face and Kala grabs her and tickles her sometimes.

Eden joins her and slings her arm across Anne Marie’s shoulders. “Scary shit, ain’t it?” she asks. She smells like Anne Marie’s vanilla shampoo and body wash. “Can you imagine Drew playing nice with the kid?”

She’s never admitted it to anyone, not even really to herself, but being nice to Penny is really, really important to her. That’s one of the reasons she loves Eden and Lena so much, because they’re like big sisters to Penny too, but god, she never expected it from one of the guys.

Anne Marie tilts her head against Eden’s and yawns. Her stomach grumbles, loud enough she can feel it, loud enough that maybe Eden can feel it too. She definitely hears it, because Eden laughs and squeezes her shoulders.

“Time for lunch,” she says, loud enough Kala and Penny can hear. Kala throws the ball one last time and Penny catches it and leads the dog around to the back of the house. Kala comes over and stands in front of them for a second.

It should be awkward, Anne Marie thinks, because she threw up on him but also because they almost fucked, all three of them, they made out in the kitchen at some stupid party and would have gone farther if she hadn’t puked and in what world isn’t this awkward?

But it’s not.

He messes up her hair, then, while she’s protesting, leans in for a quick kiss. He kisses Eden next and the three of them head inside together, not all holding hands or any of that shit, but together nonetheless.

Anne Marie likes having him around, she decides.

II.

Penny’s been asleep for a couple hours; she fell asleep on the couch, but Eden’s strong enough to pick her up and haul her into her bedroom. Eden plans on spending the night, but it looks like Lena’s going to, too, and the three of them sprawl on the couch after Eden takes Penny to bed. Anne Marie grabs the leftover pizza out of the fridge and they polish it off pretty fast.

It’s stupid, but in the middle of Silver Bullet, there’s a thump at the backdoor and all three of them jump. Anne Marie even screams a little, and though they’re all shaken, Eden and Lena start laughing and jabbing her ribs.

“Chickenshit,” Eden teases. “Scaredy-cat.”

“Whatever, if you’re so goddamn brave or whatever, go check the door.” Anne Marie drives her heel into Eden’s calf, hard enough to bruise.

“Fine.” Eden holds up both hands, palms out. “Fine. I’ll go protect you from the big bad boogeyman at the back door.”

“Nice alliteration,” Lena pulls her feet up onto the couch and wraps her arms around her legs.

“Yeah, I’m a real poet.” Eden hauls herself up off the couch, which is pretty fucking low to the ground, and then flashes a big smile at Anne Marie. “I’ll be right back.”

“God, you’re dead now, aren’t you?” Anne Marie teases. “That’s the worst thing to say in a horror movie.”

Eden laughs and saunters off to the backdoor. Anne Marie watches her go, because goddamn, that girl has a nice ass and she’s just wearing underwear and a t-shirt, so Anne Marie has a really great view.

Lena flops against her, laughing. “Yeah, okay, wipe the drool.” She’s joking, Anne Marie is sure of it, but after a second she touches her thumb to the corner of her mouth just to make sure.

“Jesus fuck, get in here.” Eden swears and the backdoor slams. After a second, Kala follows Eden over to the couch. He’s got a big black eye blooming and his lip’s split, blood drying on his chin, and one cheek is swollen up.

“What the hell happened to you?” Anne Marie asks and jumps up to get a better look at him.

He shrugs and flops into the spot she vacated. “Got any beer?” he asks.

Eden shrugs and heads into the kitchen. Anne Marie sits again, one leg tucked under her ass and gently prods his cheek. “No, really, what the hell happened to you?” She’s used to him fighting, but he doesn’t normally walk away so torn up.

When Eden comes back, she’s got four beers cradled to her chest and a wet washcloth. Everyone grabs for the beers as she settles on the coffee table facing them. Kala cracks his beer open and gulps it; Anne Marie takes the washcloth; it’s cold against her fingers. She bumps Kala’s hand out of the way and wipes at the blood.

Eden taps the top of her beer, knocking her thumb against it, and then grabs Kala’s free hand and checks out his knuckles. Anne Marie should have thought of that; his knuckles are only lightly roughed up, not nearly as bruised and torn as they should be if he was in a real fight.

“Why’d you let someone knock you around?” Eden asks and finally opens her beer.

He shrugs again and she kicks him. “Do it again,” he says and grins, his smile crooked. “I like rough girls.”

“No shit. And you’re gonna have to find someone else to fuck if you don’t give us an answer.”

She’s good at that, including Anne Marie with an easy word.

He traps one of Eden’s legs between his. When Anne Marie runs the cloth across his cheek, he flinches a little. It’s small, but she catches it, and it makes her soften toward him some. Softly she traces her thumb along the line of his jaw.

Kala sighs and slumps back against the couch. She can almost see him shed his attitude, that tough guy shit that makes people fear him. He’s still bad ass, nothing’s gonna change that, but here he’s -- she doesn’t know. Different. Eden’s the same way, not really softer at home, just calmer. Happier.

Anne Marie really likes it.

“Drew knows,” Kala says and takes another long drink.

“And he didn’t take it well?” Anne Marie guesses. That’s one of his problems, he thinks he fucking owns her. She doesn’t remember him being so shitty with any of his other ex-girlfriends, but whatever, she doesn’t have a great record with the guys she’s dated.

Kala shrugs again and finishes his beer. Anne Marie hasn’t even opened hers yet, and with her stomach churning over this shit, she doesn’t want it anymore, so she hands it over.

“So you let him kick your ass?” Lena asks. That’s a good point, too, because there’s pretty much no way Drew could take Kala.

“Whatever, Drew’s an idiot,” Anne Marie says. She watches as Eden bumps her knee back and forth between Kala’s knees. Eden understands and she doesn’t. God, that’s fucked.

“So we’re watching this horror movie,” Eden says, “and you should have heard Anne Marie scream.”

He laughs and leans hard into Anne Marie. “Though you were tough shit.”

“Dude, it was scary!” She hooks one leg across his and he rubs her thigh.

“Want to watch another one?” Lena asks.

“Why not?” Kala snickers and looks at Anne Marie. “If you think you can handle it.”

“Ass,” she mutters and jabs him with her elbow, jostling him hard. He manages not to spill his beer, which is impressive.

Eden gets up and changes the video. There’s a bunch they’ve never seen before. Lena found them at a Goodwill, twenty-five cents a tape. When she comes back to the couch, she shoves the coffee table out of the way and flops down between Kala’s legs. She rests her head against Anne Marie’s calf.

Sometimes Anne Marie wonders if Lena feels unwelcome now, with the three of them hanging out and hooking up and all that shit, but she never complains. Nothing ever seems to bother her. That’s one of the things Anne Marie likes about her best.

They settle in for the movie and if Anne Marie bites her lips hard to keep from screaming a couple times, well, she’s got her pride too. By the end, Kala’s half asleep, his head on her shoulder. Apparently letting himself get beat down really takes a lot out of him. Eden helps him stumble down the hall to Anne Marie’s bed. It’s not really big enough for the three of them and he’s passed out pretty hard, so they crash in Eden’s bed.

When Anne Marie rolls over and kisses Eden, it’s slick and warm and smooth. Eden flips them and pins her arms to the bed, shoves her knee up hard between Anne Marie’s legs, and leaves bite marks on her shoulder.

There’s something delicious in the roughness, in the way Eden’s so free with her. After, Anne Marie basks in her arms, comfortable and loved.

III.

“I’ll kill him,” Kala says for, like, the fifth time in as many minutes and Eden doesn’t even bother hiding it when she rolls her eyes.

“Oh, you will _not_,” she says and flops down on the couch next to him. “He’ll be out of here soon anyway.”

“Some things are for locals only.” He cracks his knuckles and she swears he’s grinding his teeth.

She counts her points off on her fingers even though she thinks it’s annoying as hell when anyone else does it. “One, Anne Marie’s not a _thing_. Two, you don’t own her. Three, she’s an adult, she can make her own choices.”

He kicks the coffee table, and heavy as it is, it goes sliding across the floor. “I don’t like him.”

“The thing is, you don’t have to like him. You’re not the one fucking him.”

Kala mutters something she can’t hear and hits the wall.

“Shit, careful,” she says. “We can’t afford to patch another hole.”

He grunts, turns, and wraps his arms around her. Eden leans her head against his shoulder. She gets it, she really does. It’s bad enough Anne Marie’s sneaking off into his hotel room, but now she’s taking him to local spots and blowing off training and, god, forgetting about Eden.

They’ve got rules for their relationship, and no tourists isn’t actually one of them, but god, she wishes it was. She never thought it’d be a problem. Up until now, Anne Marie couldn’t have given a fuck less about the goddamn tourists.

Eden’s never felt so close to losing her.

She kisses Kala’s jaw, works her way along it to his mouth. He’s shaking. She’s not too steady herself, anger and frustration and what the hell ever, money wasted on a jet ski and Anne Marie not coming home tonight and, fuck.

Eden digs her nails into Kala’s skin and takes him to bed. Maybe she can fuck away this tension and this jealousy and, shit, this fear making her sick inside.

IV.

In the end, it’s all about Anne Marie’s happiness. Whatever she wants, she’s gonna get, and it tears Eden up inside that Anne Marie’s letting her fear take her away from that. No matter what Eden says in the heat of it, she knows Anne Marie’s better than that.

How the hell is Kala better at playing nice? He didn’t even beat the shit out of GQ Jock. Yeah, he let Drew do it instead, but, whatever, it would have been a hell of a lot worse had Kala done it.

Eden sprawls on the couch after Anne Marie leaves. It hurts in a way it never has before, Anne Marie running off to someone else. She always thought, shit, their relationship meant she’d never have a broken heart. They could go hit up whoever else they wanted, but at the end of the day, Anne Marie always comes home.

She wishes they’d never moved the t.v. outside. All she wants is darkness, not the stretch of the beach and the ocean beyond, the crash of waves the beating of her broken heart.

~*~

“I’m sorry,” Anne Marie murmurs in Eden’s ear. Everything’s so loud around them, the ocean and everyone cheering and Penny and Lena leaping around, so thrilled even though she lost. She brushes her lips against Eden’s cheek. “I screwed up.”

“Whatever.” Eden wraps her arm around Anne Marie for a second, just holds her, feeling her breathe. Anne Marie touches her face again, damp, wrinkly fingers against her cheek, and then Eden lets go as she’s swept up by everyone else. GQ Jock and the sponsors and the whole damn world wants a piece of her girl.

That’s okay, though. Eden gets it. Anne Marie’s awesome, the best woman ever. It’s no wonder they all want her.

~*~

They get home late, after the football players take them out for a fancy ass dinner to celebrate. She doesn’t even want to think about the money they blew on food and alcohol. Her stomach is sore, she ate way too much, and all she wants to do is find a flat surface and not move for awhile.

Anne Marie grabs her hand and takes her to bed. They stretch out together, touching because the bed’s so small. She’d rather they were touching because they wanted to. Maybe they are. She’s not sure of anything anymore.

Way too much food and drink at dinner. It’s left her brain in a fog.

Anne Marie rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling. “I screwed up.”

“You did good,” Eden says. “That last one was amazing.”

“Yeah, it was pretty great.” Even in the dark, Eden can see her smile. “That’s not what I meant. This thing with Matt, I really screwed up. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Eden’s body stiffens. “Whatever,” she says. She really doesn’t want to talk about it.

“I mean it. I handled it badly.” She takes a deep breath. “I shouldn’t have shut you out like that.”

“Can we _not_ do this tonight?”

“Yeah, okay.” Anne Marie rolls over and wiggles her way under Eden’s arm until she can put her head on Eden’s shoulder. Eden stays stiff and still for a long moment, but Anne Marie’s hand is warm on her stomach and finally she relaxes and hugs her closer.

Anne Marie sighs softly. “I love you,” she says, so hesitant and soft it makes Eden’s chest clench. “I’m sorry.”

She kisses Anne Marie’s forehead. “We’ll work it out,” she says, and it’s a promise as much for herself as it is Anne Marie.

~*~

Kala comes in way later, stumbling through the house. Eden doesn’t fully wake up until he’s flopping onto the bed, squishing them.

“God, ass,” Anne Marie mutters and rolls up against the wall. Kala settles on his side between them, his back to Anne Marie, and hooks his arm across Eden’s stomach, tugging her closer. She turns on her side, facing the door, and wiggles her ass against him.

She loves the way he smells and breathes in deep, beer and cigarettes and pot and the ocean.

When she wakes again, she can feel both their hands on her, Kala with his arm still around her and Anne Marie holding him the same way, her hand on Eden’s side. They’re warm and comfortable and she relaxes for the first time in a week.

V.

The first time Anne Marie comes home from surfing the world, they go pick her up together, all of them, Eden and Lena and Penny and Kala. Anne Marie meets them at baggage claim and god, she looks tired, all dark shadows under her eyes and extra lines at the corner of her mouth, but when she sees them, Lena and Penny holding the big sparkly sign they made with her name and crooked waves on it, and Kala and Eden standing together, not holding hands, but their arms bumping together as they watch for her, she breaks into this gigantic grin which makes all the exhaustion and everything go away and all that’s left is beautiful, amazing Anne Marie.

~*~

The fourth time Anne Marie comes home from surfing the world, she’s injured, her arm braced and taped and tucked into a sling which holds it still across her chest. They all go pick her up together again, but there’s no sign this time, no jostling into position. They’re just standing together, staring, afraid of how she’ll look, afraid she’ll never surf again, afraid she’ll give up her dream.

Anne Marie is pale when she meets them, moving slowly, her body hunched forward a little like she’s trying to protect herself.

When she seems them, her face lights up, but she’s still tired and hurt and worn out.

They hug her gently, each in turn, and grab her bag from the luggage carousel and take her out to the car. Lena and Penny go to pull it around so she won’t have to walk so far, and Anne Marie leans on Kala while they wait.

Eden strokes her hair. It’s silky soft and cold against her fingers.

~*~

Anne Marie sleeps for hours when they get her home. Everyone goes on with life -- Lena has to go to work, Penny has homework for Monday, Kala takes off with his dog and his truck, probably to go take care of some shit with the rest of the boys -- and Eden goes out to her shop until it gets too hot to work, then goes for a swim.

When she gets home, Anne Marie’s awake, though still in bed. Eden makes her a sandwich with the crusts cut off and sprawls with her on top of the covers.

She eats quickly, gulping down the sandwich. Eden’s stomach twists. She should have come back and checked on her sooner, not left her alone. Sure, Anne Marie can still take care of herself, but really that’s what Eden’s supposed to do.

It takes some maneuvering, but finally they’re curled up together without hurting Anne Marie’s arm.

“You smell like the ocean,” she says and sniffs a couple times.

“Miss it already?” Eden teases.

“Yeah.” Her breath sighs across Eden’s skin. “It’s better here. At least I can hear it. The places they’ve got me staying, they’re never close enough to the beach to hear the water. I’m glad to be home.”

Outside, the ocean has a heartbeat and its salty breath surrounds them. Eden closes her eyes and listens until everything lines up, the rhythm of Anne Marie and Eden and the ocean.

~*~

Kala and the guys come over for dinner. They bring a rusty grill and Eden cooks hamburgers and hot dogs in the backyard. Lena makes pasta salad from a recipe her mom gave her. Penny runs to the store with JJ and brings home way too much junk food.

After dinner, they sit outside, playing video games with the sound muted. Lena plays for Anne Marie, showing off her new songs. Penny yawns a lot, but won’t leave her sister. She even makes herself useful, bringing Anne Marie beers and dessert. She’s drinking some herself, too, and Anne Marie sighs hard, but lets it go.

Eden kicks everyone’s asses at the surfing game.

~*~

Anne Marie’s home for a few months while she heals. Eden and Kala drive her to the airport the day she’s leaving. She checks in and gets rid of her bag and then the three of them find seats near security. She’ll wait until the absolute last minute to go through, dragging out as much time with them as she can.

She chatters about where she’s going to surf this time. Eden listens, even though she’s heard it all before -- California first, and then she’s off to Australia, and then Fiji, before she goes back to California -- but she’s not really looking at Anne Marie. Instead she’s watching Kala, who’s fidgeting a lot more than normal. He’s all energy wrapped in a really hot body, but usually he can be still when he’s sitting.

He keeps twisting this thick silver ring around his thumb. She’s never seen it before.

“God, Kala, what’s up?” Anne Marie breaks off her surfing talk and frowns at him. “Have you been eating chocolate-covered espresso beans again? You’re about to vibrate out of your skin and you’re driving me crazy.”

“You love it.” He leans over for a kiss and she gives him one, laughing against his mouth.

“She’s right,” Eden says and lightly kicks his calf. “You’re way on edge today. What’s going on?”

He shrugs. He shrugs way too goddamn much.

“Dude.” Anne Marie sits back and crosses her arms. It’s a little thing, but she grins suddenly and when Eden gets it, she smiles too. A month ago, Anne Marie couldn’t do that, but she’s healed up nicely. “What’s going on?”

Kala sprawls out even more in his seat, his legs spread wide, taking up room. Then he grabs two little envelopes out of his pocket. One has Eden’s name, the other Anne Marie’s. He hands them over without saying anything.

Eden fingers hers lightly. There’s something hard in it, and round. She glances at his new ring again and her chest goes tight.

“Oh shit,” Anne Marie says. She’s already opened hers, but hasn’t pulled out the ring. “We talked about this, but I didn’t think,” she cuts off whatever she was going to say. “We were going to surprise you.” That’s aimed at Eden.

Kala shrugs yet again. “Thought I’d surprise you both.”

Eden tears open her envelope and dumps the ring into the palm of her hand. It’s simple, silver, and there’s light etching on the surface, little waves she realizes after she squints at it.

Hers is thinner than Kala’s, but thicker than Anne Marie’s, which makes sense, because Anne Marie’s hands are compact, her fingers slender. Eden’s hands are big, fingers rough and heavily muscled from working the boards. Until she started, she hadn’t realized fingers could get muscled. Her knuckles are big, too.

Kala’s mom had similar hands; she remembers the way Mrs. Alexander would guide her hands on the board, teaching her how to shape. It’s a crazy thing to think about, sitting in the airport with her boy, getting ready to say good-bye to their girl.

Anne Marie puts her ring on her middle finger and leans over to kiss Kala. She cups the back of his head and the ring catches the light. Eden stares at them a second, struck again by how lucky she is.

Her ring fits perfectly on the first finger of her right hand. She puts it on, then runs her thumb against it.

“They’re gorgeous,” Anne Marie says. She’s practically crawled into Kala’s lap. Things like this mean a lot to her, these marks of their relationship, something for the world to see when she’s so far away.

Eden kisses her good-bye, clinging to her. She should be used to this, but she’s not. It gets harder every time. Kala holds her hand while they watch Anne Marie go through security, his other hand resting on the back of her neck. Both their rings are cool against her skin.

When Anne Marie’s out of sight, Eden sighs and takes off for the car. Penny will be home from school soon and there’s not a lot of food back at the house. She needs to get home to take care of things. Even without Anne Marie, it’s still home, just home with a gigantic piece missing.

Kala kisses the top of her head and she smiles.


End file.
